El eve sordo
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Kuro observo un extraño aparato en el escritorio de Mahiru, descubriendo poco después el secreto de su eve. ligero AU basado en el manga. No soy dueña de Servamp, también publicado en Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Yop: bueno esta es una idea que surgio despues de mi ultima clase de Psicología especial, y pues… necesitaba ponerle cuanto antes xD

Esto esta ubicado un poco despues de la pelea con tsubaki y antes de que los chicos fueran llevados a C3 luego se pone en el arco de C3 (donde me quede leyendo en el sub) disfruten y comenten.

¡oh! y no soy dueña de Servamp

* * *

Kuro veía con atención la forma en que el chef ponía las cosas en el recipiente para mesclar.

El vampiro pensaba que el simple platillo que estaban mostrando en el programa de tv sería un excelente regalo de agradecimiento para su Eve.

Desde que habían regresado a casa en los autos de C3, el servamp de la pereza se había puesto a pensar en la forma de agradecerle a su humano el que no le hubiera dejado solo y que le hubiese ido a rescatar cuando le ocupo, y ahora que veía el postre que estaban pasando por la tele decidió que eso era lo que le gustaría a su amo.

Oh al menos eso pensaba… el conductor dijo un término que el flojo vampiro no tenía idea de que significaba y a pesar de que era bueno buscando información en internet, prefería escuchar la respuesta simple de su eve, por lo que pregunto de forma perezosa.

Unos minutos después el vampiro quito los ojos de la pantalla y voltio a ver al pasillo. Mahiru siempre contestaba no importaba donde estuviese. Curioso decidió ir a investigar, poniéndose de pie hehco una rápida ojeada a la cocina y luego se fue camino al cuarto que compartían.

Abriendo ligeramente la puerta pudo ver que su eve se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros escolares en el escritorio pegado a su cama.

-Mahiru…- por segunda ocasión no hubo respuesta.

Ni siquiera el "hum" que siempre hacia cuando se encontraba estudiando y alguien le llamaba, nop no hubo nada de nada.

Algo preocupado Kuro entro a la habitación e hiso su camino hasta el humano, al ver que ni aun así el chico volteaba decidió tocar el hombro del joven, pero su vista se posó en una extraña cosa en el escritorio.

El objeto en cuestión era pequeño y transparente, posiblemente de plástico, tenía la forma similar a una media luna y un extraño cable igual de transparente con una especie de tapón. Al igual que una pequeña rueda de esas que se usan para controlar el volumen en algunos audífonos.

Dejando eso de lado decidió poner una mano en el pelo de su eve logrando llamar la atención del chico, quien voltio a verle y después de rascarse un poco una de las orejas hablo.

-¿Kuro?- pregunto curioso y preocupado.

El eve quería preguntarle sobre el objeto, pero prefirió saciar la primera duda que tenía desde hace rato.

-¿Qué es 'baño maría'?-

Mahiru se puso una mano en el mentón y luego respondió.

-es una forma de coser algunos alimentos, pones algo en un recipiente, y ese lo colocas sobre otro recipiente con agua hirviendo. ¿Por qué?-

-nada… suena demasiado problemático- al momento de inclinar la cabeza kuro volvió a ver el extraño aparato y estaba por comentar algo cuando la temperatura bajo de manera drástica.

-Brrr, ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo el aire apagado- dijo Mahiru apresurándose a buscar algo con que cubrirse y de paso levantar el extraño aparato del escritorio, antes de irse a la sala, y poco después Kuro escucho el grito de incredulidad de su eve.

Kuro intento volverle a preguntar sobre el aparato extraño, pero Lawless y Litch entraron de forma inesperada a casa y después los extraños miembros de C3 se los llevaron, haciendo que le fuese imposible al vampiro preguntarle al humano sobre el aparato.

Aunque no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Mahiru corrió a su cuarto y tomo un estuche pequeño que luego guardo en sus bolsillos con cuidado. ¿Qué podría ser?

Por momentos Kuro detestaba la idea de que Mahiru le estuviese ocultando algo, pero luego recordaba que el no había sido muy honesto que digamos con su eve, y tras llegar al cuartel de C3 decidió hacer lo mismo que el chico había hecho con el: Esperar a que el se sintiese listo para decírselo.

Solo esperaba que no tardara tanto en contarlo.

* * *

Sus esperanzas fueron respondidas cuando Tsurugi les encerró en esas extrañas redes negras y vio con algo de preocupación como su eve miraba con algo de terror cuando al hacer contacto con el suelo el mismo aparato extraño y un par idéntico a el salían volando de sus oídos y luego eran masacrados en el suelo tras que el mago hiriera de gravedad a su amigo.

-¡Mahiru! ¿estás bien?- le pregunto urgente y preocupado, sospechando que esos objetos eran cosas importantes para su eve (no solo por la reacción que tuvo este al ver cómo eran destrozados) y por qué desde que fueron quitados de sus oídos el muchacho veía desesperadamente a todas partes como esperando a que algo saliera de la nada y no pudiese prevenir su llegada.

-¿Mahiru?- su eve no contestaba, y tenía la impresión de que estaba asustado tras haber visto como una persona era matada enfrente de él.

Finalmente los ojos de su eve se enfocaron en su cara.

-Mahiru, ¿estás bien?- el muchacho parecía enfocarse en sus labios y viendo en el estado que estaba, los movió con firmeza repitiendo la pregunta.

-Sí, no… bueno…K kuro… M mis auxiliares….- el niño cerro los ojos, tanta luz y enfoque le causaban dolores de cabeza en ocasiones.

¿Auxiliares? ¿a qué se refería su eve? El vampiro repitió la pregunta y ladeo la cabeza de manera curiosa para dar a entender su punto.

-K kuro, esos eran mis auxiliares auditivos. Sin ellos no puedo escuchar- confeso finalmente el joven eve.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron de forma enorme.

¿Mahiru era sordo?

Shirota Mahiru, de dieciséis años, eve de la pereza, perfecto amo de casa. Era sordo.

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido en la cabeza del vampiro.

Aquella vez no le escucho porque no los tenía encendidos, las veces que se "rascaba" la oreja tras pedir que le repitieran alguna cosa era porque estaba ajustando el volumen de audición.

-N no siempre he sido sordo… deje de escuchar tras el accidente con mi mama…- kuro observo como Mahiru sacudía la cabeza para quitarse recuerdos dolorosos, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Después de que el coche nos atropellara deje de escuchar, mama murió ese día y yo perdí el oído…-

Kuro asintió.

Ahora podía entender mejor a su eve. El porqué de que en ocasiones se quejara de que algunas cosas eran demasiado ruidosas o que le causaban migraña era debido a los aparatos auditivos. El hecho de que siempre mandara mensajes de texto en vez de llamadas era otro indicador, y el porqué de que siempre viese a la cara cuando le hablaban no era tanto por ser cortes sino porque necesitaba leer los labios de ves en ves.

-perdón-

-¿hu?-

Kuro no entendía porque Mahiru estuviese pidiendo disculpas. Era él quien debía darlas, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que su eve necesitaba ayuda para escuchar y no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido como para proteger eso que era de vital importancia para su humano.

El vampiro se sentía mal, tras escuchar las razones de su humano. El chico estaba pidiendo perdón por no ser fuerte, por haber permitido que terminaran en esa situación y por haberle ocultado el hecho de que necesitaba de ayuda para poder escuchar y que en esos momentos no pudiese ser más que un inútil que hablaba pero que no sabía que era lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

Kuro no quería que Mahiru se sintiese tan bajo en si mismo. Deciaba gritarle y decirle de manera perezosa (como siempre) que dejara de ser un dolor en el trasero y se diera cuenta de que realmente es fuerte a su manera, que era precisamente ese el momento en que el podría brillar y que a pesar de todo el podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda de aquellos que lo necesitaban. El quería-no, el debía decirle eso pero no sabía cómo… es decir, sabia con que palabras hacerle entender a su eve lo que sucedía, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerle entender el mensaje ahora que no podía escuchar.

El no era como Mahiru. No tenía la habilidad de habar con la mirada, como se supone que podría… por suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho, del orificio que se había creado tras el ataque aparecieron los pares de orgullo y codicia.

-¡Alguien llévele a una clínica!-

Tetsu dijo que lo llevaría pero Kuro estaba más atento a la forma en que su eve miraba directamente a los labios de sus amigos concentrándose en saber que eran lo que decían.

-Te lo encargo-

La voz del chico era más alta de lo normal y Kuro sospechaba que era por la desesperación de no poderse escuchar. ¿Cuánto tiempo duro su eve lidiando con ese dolor?

-¿oye Mahuru que es esto?- la voz de Lawless preguntando sobre un extraño estuche color plateado que estaba sacando del bolsillo de su eve.

Kuro reconoció enseguida el objeto, ese era el estuche por el cual su eve se había regresado a su casa cuando los habían traído a este sitio, sospechaba que era en donde guardaba los aparatos cuando le causaban molestia o algo por el estilo.

Al parecer Litch también reconoció el objeto de algún lado porque los ojos del pianista se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad antes de tomar el estuche y ponerse en frente del joven castaño.

Lo que hiso a continuación llamo la atención de los servamps quienes estudiaron con cuidado la escena. Pues Litch se puso a nivel de ojos del chico e hiso unas extrañas señas con las manos, Mahiru parpadeo antes de asentir.

-Si… ¿Cómo? ¡el estuche de repuesto! T tengo los de cuando estaba en el último año de primaria en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón, ¿me los puedes poner?- pegunto lo último con un leve sonrojo de pena.

Litch asintió y fue a buscar el artefacto, una vez sacado un estuche similar pero más pequeño paso a abrirlo y colocar con extremo cuidado los artículos en los oídos de Mahiru, una vez puestos y encendidos, el pianista hablo.

-¿así están bien?-

Mahiru pareció concentrarse un poco antes de asentir.

-sí, me calan porque son algo pequeños pero estoy bien, el volumen es el correcto. ¡Gracias Litch!-

Kuro se hiso una nota mental de ver si podía aprender esos signos que el pianista había hecho, al igual de buscar la forma de reponerle a su eve los auxiliares que había perdido. Al parecer eran como los zapatos debías cambiarlos conforme crecías y esos de repuesto le podían causar mucho dolor a Mahiru si se los quedaba por mucho tiempo, sin embargo en ese momento kuro se dispuso (a con la ayuda del par codicia) a hacerle ver a Mahiru lo importante que era con o sin sus auxiliares y que era momento que dejara alguien más hiciera parte del trabajo por una vez en su vida.

Mahiru sonrió antes de asentir tras asimilar lo que sus amigos intentaban decirle, y pudiese que no le gustara mucho el silencio, el no poder escuchar nada pero sabía que sus amigos harían ruido hasta que el pudiese notarlos o que entendiese el punto que le querían hacer ver.

Kuro sonrió internamente al ver como de poco a poco su eve recobraba la confianza en sí mismo y dejaba de tener miedo, como los tormentosos recuerdos que le causaban el no poder escuchar se iban de poco a poco a lo más lejano de su mente.

El vampiro se hiso una promesa a si mismo.

El mejor regalo de agradecimiento que podía darle a su eve sería el que pudiese escuchar a pesar de no tener los auxiliares, Kuro escucharía por los dos y luego le relataría con los ojos lo que había escuchado. Kuro dejaría que cada vez que su eve fuese consumido por los dolorosos recuerdos de ese día encontrara alivio en darle palmaditas a su pelaje en su forma gatuna, le recordaría que no estaba solo, de la misma forma en que el lo hiso cuando sus pesares se volvieron un mundo.

Sleepy Ash, el servamp de la peresa quien actualmente llevaba el nombre de kuro, y cuyo objeto importante es un cascabel, no dejaría de hacer ruido cuando su eve le necesitara. Aunque eso implicara dejar de ser flojo por unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Creen que deba de haber una segunda parte? Dejen sus comentarios que no muerdo xD

Ks: por ahora es momento de cerrar el telon y nos vemos pronto.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!


	2. Chapter 2

yop: Cielos debería meter a varias amigas en este fandom. Aunque al mismo tiempo me arrepiento de haber metido a otras. (Enserio algunas ideas son demasiado he… fuertes para mi gusto pero ñe) ¡Tenemos favoritos y seguidores! Y bueno aquí está la segunda parte del eve sordo.

Ks: Hay referencia a los cd drama.

Yop: De antemano agradezco a **Chiyo Asakura** por ser la beta de este fic, y aquí la respuesta a tu comentario: yo también creo que la adaptación a las personas con capacidades diferentes es una clave para un mundo mejor y, si se adaptan desde pequeños mejor. Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que Kuro lleva las cosas ¡Yo también ame esa escena! ¡Es una de mis partes favoritas! Y pues ¡aquí esta! Espero te guste.

Ks: Dato curioso, aquí hacemos un salto temporal después del arco de C3, y como en el manga nos quedamos en la parte donde Touma le dispara a Ira pues... No se tomen las cosas como spolier no sabemos si lo son o si lo llegaran a ser.

Yop: Pero por mientras ¡Adelante con el fic!

* * *

Las cosas pudieron haber sido peores.

No porque hayan salido casi ilesos de un edificio antes de que este se derrumbara por completo, es contado como algo bueno. Era más bien el hecho de que con todo lo que se había vivido en ese momento, sabían que las cosas pudieron haber sido peores.

Aunque ahora Ira tuviese un nuevo nombre y el mago roto fuese restaurado por los mágicos poderes de su castaño eve Kuro podía relajarse un poco.

Kuro había visto como Mahiru tuvo algunas dudas aun cuando Litch y Hyde le hubiesen ayudado a ver la verdad, y aunque no quería dejar al chico solo sabía que su humano lo iba a necesitar y debía encontrar una mejor ruta de escape para ellos. (Aunque después de llevarse el susto de su inmortal vida al ver la montaña de escombros en el lugar de su eve cuando regreso, le hizo prometerse nunca más dejar solo a Mahiru no importaba que). Después de un buen rato, las cosas habían logrado calmarse.

—bueno— dijo uno de los miembros de C3 —creo que lo mejor es que todos nos vallamos a casa por ahora—

El resto del grupo asintió.

—Lith, Hyde, si quieren pueden venir a casa, mi tío no llegara hasta dentro de dos semanas—

Hyde estaba por responder con una afirmativa, pero el pianista le detuvo. Sabiendo que el par de la pereza necesitaban tiempo para pensar y asimilar las cosas que habían ocurrido en esas últimas horas, además que Mahiru no obtendría el descanso que sus oídos merecían si ellos se quedaban con ellos.

—Na, iremos a las aguas de Tetsu o la mansión de Misono — Dijo antes de tomar a un confundido Lawless por la bufanda y encaminarse a donde estaba el grandulón.

Kuro agradeció mentalmente el acto del mayor. La verdad es que no quería lidiar con su ruidoso hermano menor en esos momentos y sospechaba que los gritos que hiciera el codicioso par podían molestarle a su eve con o sin los auxiliares.

—Bueno, más vale ir a casa ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de ramen para cenar? Hoy realmente no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar— Dijo el eve mientras se estiraba un poco.

—Suena bien, veo que mi pereza se pega— Dijo en forma de broma el vampiro mientras caminaba al lado del joven, antes de tomar el camino que les llevaría al apartamento en el que vivían.

Siendo honestos, Kuro mantuvo un ojo calculador en su eve todo el rato, y ahora que sabía de su secreto, realmente no podía entender cómo es que siendo tan observador se le pasó el detalle de los auxiliares, es decir ¡Esas cosas reflejaban un poco la luz! Y ahora que lo veía con más detalle podía observar que tenía un pequeño puntito verde indicando que estaban encendidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo no estuvo en ese hombro y se le pasó ese detalle? ¿Cuántas veces no vio lo que tenía enfrente? Y esas preguntas trajeron más pensamientos ¿Cuándo viajaba en la cabeza de su eve, este tendría que subir el volumen? ¿Sakuya sabría de eso? Desde que le aceptó en casa, ¿Cuántas veces había dejado descansar sus oídos del aparato?

Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que le hablaban hasta que escucho su nombre.

— ¿Kuro?-

— ¿ho?-

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado más distante de lo usual— Fue el comentario del chico.

Kuro se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente decidió dar a conocer sus preguntas.

—Mahiru ¿Te los has quitado desde que estoy contigo?-

—Cuando voy a bañarme y duermo, en ocasiones me los he quitado en la escuela. Los otros eran más cómodos y de mi tamaño actual por lo que no me molestaban mucho o me cansaba de ellos, ya estoy acostumbrado a traerlos todo el tiempo— Explicó el chico haciendo que un peso se le quitara de encima al vampiro.

—Oh—Momentos después una pregunta cruzo su mente. — ¿Cómo fue que escuchaste el cascabel en mi mente?—

Mahiru se detuvo y se encogió de hombros tras pensarlo un rato.

—No estoy seguro, pero supongo que es porque en la mente uno puede escuchar a pesar de no haber sonidos, o talvez el lazo tenga algo que ver. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que peleamos apague los auxiliares por error y antes de que la cadena apareciera podía escuchar el cascabel y una vez la cadena apareció, podía escuchar, pero como si las personas estuvieran muy lejos de mí — informó el eve antes de rascarse un poco la nuca.

Kuro pensó detenidamente, si podía ser el lazo servamp / eve lo que le estuviese dando a Mahiru la oportunidad de escuchar el sonido que brindaba el objeto especial, y ahora entendía por qué a Mahiru le importaba ser fuerte con o sin la cadena. No quería caer en la tentación de un sentido del oído temporal o falso dado por una cadena que consumía energía.

Mahiru puso una de sus manos en un oído y parecía estar tratando de acomodar el aparato, el movimiento llamo la atención del vampiro, quien se puso a observar con la intención de aprender a acomodar esas cosas que eran importantes para su eve.

Haciendo eso pudo notar algo que no le gustó mucho: los oídos estaban rojos.

Pero no era el rojo que venía con un embarazoso momento, o el rojo que adquiere la piel después de un caluroso día o tras algo de ejercicio. No, eso era un rojo de maltrato.

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron en algo de sorpresa y miedo. Su eve estaba siendo lastimado por las mismas cosas que se supone que debían de ayudarle.

* * *

Kuro se mantuvo despierto vigilando de manera casual a su eve, aprovechando que se había quitado los auxiliares, el vampiro se levantó una vez estando seguro que Mahiru estuviera totalmente dormido, salió del cuarto y tomó el celular del chico.

Mirando a la pantalla navegó por la lista de contactos hasta llegar al número al que quería hablar, Litch sabía algún lenguaje de señas que Mahiru podía leer y si él podía aprenderlo, su eve no tendría que sufrir con esos aparatos mientras estuviesen en la casa.

Por otra parte quería checar si de casualidad el pianista sabía el precio de los aparatos que Mahiru necesitaba, aún tenía algo del dinero que ganó tras los trabajos de medio tiempo que había intentado con Misono durante los primeros días de verano (Honestamente haberlo intentado por siete días seguidos era algo que no merecía la pena recordar) y aunque sospechaba no pagaría completamente los auxiliares nuevos, quería por lo menos pre ordenarlos con la cantidad de dinero que tenía a la mano.

Sí era necesario volvería a trabajar en ese ridículo y caluroso traje de oso que daba globos a niños, o bien podía ponerse el traje de ballena de los subclase de Lawless y hacer publicidad para Litch, aunque también debía checar cuanto tiempo podría estar trabajando y cuanto más se la pasaría aprendiendo el lenguaje extraño.

Debía dividir el tiempo para no lastimar a su eve por el límite de distancia, ni hacerle preocupar por no estar en casa o que mal interpretara la situación.

Era algo problemático pero poniéndolo simple, el mejor regalo de agradecimiento era que él aprendiera a adaptarse a las necesidades de su eve, así como Mahiru aprendió a adaptarse a las suyas. Ahora era el quien debía aprender y darle una sorpresa.

Kuro parpadeo, cada vez sonaba más a su eve.

Cielos esto era tan problemáticamente simple.

* * *

Yop: Bien aquí la segunda parte del eve sordo, espero les haya gustado y el dato curioso de esta ocasión es que mientras leía el comentario me apareció un anuncio de descuento en aparatos auditivos y junto con un volantín de prueba de audición gratuita. Irónico ¿No?

Ks: En cuanto a lo del Cd drama, el segundo track de las vacaciones de verano se dice que Misono fue a intentar encontrar trabajos de medio tiempo para comprarle algo a Lili en forma de agradecimiento y por accidente terminaron incluyendo a Kuro dentro de la aventura, al final Mahiru le da un videojuego a Kuro en forma de agradecimiento por estarle salvando y cuidando siempre.

Yop: Fue algo gracioso, sobretodo casi al final cuando después de que Misono confiesa sus intenciones de la paga y Mahiru le dice a Kuro que si él también lo estaba haciendo que no se preocupara, que era un gesto lindo de su parte pero que con un simple gracias de vez en cuando era suficiente para él, y luego kuro dice: "oh, mira lo que has hecho bastardo—chan ahora con esta atmosfera no puedo decirle que lo hacía para poder comprarme el videojuego" y Mahiru dice: "oh… un juego…" de forma triste. T.T amé esa parte, y debía hacerle algo de justicia en este fic.

Ks: Creo que estás dando mucho spolier…

Yo: ¡Me da igual! T.T

Ks: Bueno dejando a esta loca de lado, sonrían de corazón y nos vemos pronto.

Yop:…. ¡Tenías que decirlo en nahualt! ¡Es "Ica mayolo xinompaqui"!

Ks: *Ignorándome empieza a bajar el telón*

Yop: ¡No me ignores pedazo de papel mache psicodélico sobrevalorado!


	3. Chapter 3

Yop: Les recuerdo que no soy dueña de Servamp, y que estudio para ser licenciada en psicología, pero como el currículo que tenemos es más clínico/educativo, pues vemos muchas cosas que en ocasiones me pregunto si no estoy en una carrera de medicina oculta o algo por el estilo, así que les aviso que vendrán algunos términos médicos y lo que equivalen en palabras comunes (sacados de mi tiempo de estudio)

Ks: Volvemos a agradecer a **Chiyo asakura** por ser la beta de este fiction, damos gracias a los nuevos seguidores/favoritos y vamos al fic.

* * *

Kuro suspiró por lo que parecía ser la décima vez en menos de tres minutos.

Había logrado comunicarse con Litch y este aceptó gustoso a enseñarle a él y el resto de los pares el lenguaje de señas, más que nada para evitar una falta de comunicación en caso de que Mahiru volviese a perder los auxiliares o por si necesitaba darle un descanso a sus oídos de los aparatos.

Y la primera sesión de clases la llevaron al día siguiente; Kuro aprovecho que el clima seguía estando loco y con la excusa de tener una pequeña reunión familiar dejó la casa para ir con el grupo.

Debía admitir que varios miembros no lo tomaron del todo bien (Lawless y Misono entre ellos) haciendo un mini escándalo al enterarse de lo que el grupo consideraba el único defecto de Mahiru.

Tras platicar un rato, decidieron revisar entre todos el precio de los aparatos para pagarlos y dárselos en un regalo grupal de agradecimiento al chico.

Lo que les llevó a donde estaban ahora.

En la pantalla ponía un formulario que debían de llenar para que les diesen un precio estimulado, pero nadie del grupo sabía a qué se referían con sordera Prelocutiva o Postlocutiva.

—Bueno, Post es después y pre es antes…— Opinó el eve de la lujuria.

—Locutiva es narración o arte del habla— Dio su aporte el erizo.

—Bueno según esta página de internet, Prelocutiva es aquella que ha sido adquirida antes de los tres años de edad o durante el desarrollo del lenguaje, y la poslocutiva es la que se da entre los tres y cuatro años o más y que ya haya desarrollado el lenguaje— Dio su opinión el mago que se encontraba en esos momentos al lado de su servamp y mirando con algo de duda a todas partes.

—En ese caso es postlocutiva, Mahiru me dijo que la perdió en un accidente— Dijo Kuro antes de aplanar la opción adecuada.

Una vez llenado el formulario (Tardaron como unas dos horas, debido a las dudas que iban surgiendo de poco a poco, como el que en qué grado de hipo acústica se encontraba o si la falta de audición estaba ligada a otras enfermedades, entre otras cosas) esperaron unos veinte minutos para recibir el presupuesto con todo y gastos de envío.

— ¡oh! ahora entiendo porque se puso muy aterrado –Pausó –Estas cosas son caras—

El resto del grupo asintió al ver el precio que daban.

—Bueno es algo que Mahiru necesita y creo que podemos afrontar entre todos ¿Cuánto es el anticipo mínimo?— Preguntó Lili.

—Hay que ver cuánto nos toca a cada quien y cuánto tiempo tenemos para conseguir el dinero—

—Y aun así no hay que dejar de venir a clases o de practicar—

Con los acuerdos en la mesa los pares se fueron yendo de poco a poco, Kuro debía regresar cuanto antes con Mahiru antes de que el chico empezara a tener los efectos de la separación (habían estado cuatro horas y media discutiendo y aprendiendo) y aceptó la oferta de Lili de llevarle en la limosina.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal te fue?— Preguntó el chico una vez Kuro pisó la casa.

—Bien, Roma está haciendo un buen trabajo con mago - chan— Dijo tranquilamente el vampiro antes de darle a su eve una bolsa de papel marrón con algo de comida dentro.

— ¿Ha? ¿Pastelillos?—

—Mago chan los dio como agradecimiento de rescatarle, que dolor, preferiría nos hubiera dado un juego—

Mahiru sonrió antes de asentir y correr a la cocina por unos platos.

— ¿Qué tal estas tú? Esas cosas se ven dolorosas—

Mahiru voltio a verle mientras jugaba con uno de los auxiliares.

—Bueno, son un poco incómodos pero estoy bien no es nada de qué preocuparse —

—Perdón—

— ¿Hu?—

El chico parpadeo, no esperaba que su vampiro pidiera disculpas así por así, y Kuro a sabiendas de que Mahiru no podría comprender bien decidió seguir con su discurso.

—No me había dado cuenta antes, y no pude evitar que los destruyeran… y ahora...—

—Hey, está bien— El tono calmado y comprensivo que su eve le daba le hizo levantar la mirada del piso y ver incrédulo al muchacho.

—Ya me estaban quedando cortos como quiera que sea, y no es tu culpa, fui yo quien tuvo que decirte desde el principio. Ha como estábamos dudo mucho que realmente pudieras hacer algo, no te culpo de nada. La verdad se me pasó explicarte de esto porque —Pausó levemente — bueno, estoy acostumbrado a que me vean de mala forma cuando lo descubren y una vez perdí a un amigo que al enterarse me dejó solo… y bueno, pensé que harías lo mismo—

Kuro se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

¿Cuántas malas experiencias tuvo que haber vivido su eve? ¿Tan mal fue la cosa que realmente tenía miedo de que se iría?

—Y no es que te culpe, si ya no me quieres como eve, yo…—

—Problemático—

Kuro no quería que Mahiru siguiese dudando de su capacidad como eve, como humano, como persona normal.

¿Qué si no escuchaba? ¡A quien le importaba! Él era especial y normal a su manera.

—Mahiru, tú eres mi eve. Así como tú no te has arrepentido de haberme adoptado, yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no quiero que nada te pase y no te voy a dejar solo porque ahora sé de tu condición, tú no lo hiciste cuando te enteraste de lo que hice, del mounstro que soy. No hay razón para que yo te deje— Cada una de las palabras fueron dichas con firmeza y a propósito movió los labios de forma lenta para que su eve pudiese leerlas con claridad.

Porque era la verdad. No le importaba si Mahiru era sordo; no le importaba que necesitara un aparato para escuchar, no le importara tener que dejar de ser flojo por más de una vez en su vida con tal de aprender el lenguaje de signos y conseguir los nuevos auxiliares de su eve.

Nada de eso le importaba porque era el compañero de Mahiru, tal y como él le había salvado de sí mismo era el momento de que el rescatara a su eve.

—Tú lo dijiste ¿No? Somos compañeros y no estamos solos, si hay alguien que te moleste por eso, yo te defenderé, como esa vez que me defendiste de tus compañeras de clase cuando intentaron ponerme un biquini y maquillaje. — El vampiro se rascó un poco la mejilla para disimular su expresión.

—No estás solo—

* * *

Yop: oh the feligs!

Ks: ¡Deja de hacer malas referencias en inglés y explica lo de la hipoacusia!

Yop: ¡está bien está bien! La hipoacusia es el nivel de la pérdida de audición va de leve a profunda, mientras que la cofosisi (no se menciona pero aun así es un dato curioso que quiero dejar en claro) es la pérdida total de cualquier rastro auditivo, esto por lo general se pone cuando la persona sale con un índice de 120 bB o Más. Los bB (decibeles) es la forma en que se mide la audición en una persona.

Ks: ¿Algún otro dato que quieras agregar?

Yop: La norma audición, que es el umbral de audición tonal, se supone que un oído normal no sobrepasa de los 20.

Y el nombre que le puse a Ira es Roma, haciendo referencia a la leyenda romana de Rómulo y Remo, dos niños que fueron criados por una loba y que después estos fundaron la ciudad de Roma.

Ks: bien en ese caso es momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: Y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
